


Not your average employment

by enduringmadness



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enduringmadness/pseuds/enduringmadness
Summary: Rose fights her attraction to Daphne while under her employment and struggles not to blow her cover.





	Not your average employment

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fic in a long time. I just love ship, I knew I would ship them before I even saw the movie.  
> Unbeta'd at the moment.  
> Might add on to it, we'll see.  
> why does it always feel so long when I'm writing and then i post and there is barely anything  
> sigh

Rose let out a light gasp, having pricked her finger once again. She stuck the digit into her mouth. Ducking her head, strands of wild blonde hair falling to cover her flushing cheeks as Daphne turned to glance at her over a shoulder. Cursing inwardly at having drawn the younger woman’s attention. At least she hadn’t been caught staring this time.  
It was hard not too. Daphne was standing in her walk in closet full of designers that she didn’t even know the names of. A deep purple silk robe that fell to mid-thigh was tied loosely over a matching set of pink underwear. Rose had almost choked when Daphne had thrown the robe on after Rose helped her out of the half made gown and proceeded to remain under-dressed. Unaware of the affect it was having on Rose.  
Daphne had told Rose to come work on her Gala dress at her home tonight, so they could make adjustments right away not not wait until the morning.  
Since the last test fit, Daphne had proceeded to strut back and forth in front of Rose asking her opinion on the clothing in her closet.  
Rose couldn’t stop her eyes from drifting back to those long shapely legs over and over. She winced as her pricked her finger once again, at this rate the dress for the Gala was going to be red not pink.  
Daphne pulled a low cut number from the rack, holding it tight against her body as she struck a pose, her voice a soft playful purr,

“What do you think?” Rose flushed crimson, stammering out what sounded like,

“Lovely.” Fanning her face as soon as Daphne turned her back with a joyful laugh, to cool the heat from her blush when retaining her dignity.

When Rose had taken the job she didn’t believe that Daphne Kluger would have such an effect on her. Looking over the photo’s. Daphne was just another beautiful woman that allowed Rose to express her creativity. Even meeting her in person for the first time could not have prepared Rose for the force that was Daphne Kluger.

Bambi eyes that drew Rose in until she was lost in their depths. So helpless and flustered, mouth parted for air but unable to breath until she was released from them. Rose found she didn’t mind drowning.  
A smile always at the ready. Lips plump and pink; parting to laugh off Rose’s stumbling.  
Hair as soft as silk. When Rose had brushed it up and off the woman’s neck to have better access to Daphne’s gown to pin. Rose had dropped the pin cushion in her grasp as her hands trembled with the effort not run her fingers through the soft strands for hours.  
Rose walked a fine like as she custom tailored the gown to fit like a second skin. Toes nudging over the edge of professional with each glance.  
Finding it harder to think of excuses for her lingering gaze as her eyes were drawn to Daphne’s chest. Right where the Toussaint would nestle. Just as Rose had designed the dress to do; she cursed her own skill.  
She sometimes had a shameful thought of wearing her special glasses as she did her work. So she could drink her fill of the view later that night. But wasn’t brave enough to try to explain to Nine-Ball why she had been recording Daphne when it wasn’t imperative to the job.

And the moaning, the breathy sighs. Rose was sure those would be her undoing. When Daphne liked something she let the world know. Rose wasn’t sure if Daphne knew how sensual she acted when Rose showed her the progress on the Gala dress each day. Twisting and turning, unable to keep still. Stroking along the dresses neckline with dancing finger tips. Following the curves of her own breasts and hips while Rose, kneeling down beside Daphne to pin the hem, could only look on helplessly in the mirror at the show.

Individually these traits Rose could handle, but when all these were rolled into one woman. Her mere presence was painful. An overwhelming air that drew people in, needing to orbit around the brilliant blinding sun that was Daphne Kluger. Only to crash and burn when she left. Rose had done enough crashing and burning in her career. Just she wanted to make it through the Gala intact.

She had nearly slipped when Daphne had the little break down in front of her. Rose wanted to stop the tears and self doubt, wanted nothing more then to create whatever dress the woman desired. But she also had the Job to think of. Whether her future would involve prison bars or not depended on this woman wearing this necklace.  
Rose had acted on instinct, twisting her hand in Daphne’s locks and tightening her grip just enough to catch the woman’s attention. Caring, reassuring words tumbling from her mouth with ease. Daphne’s neck was gorgeous, Rose was sure that no one could pull off the Toussaint like Daphne would. Especially when Rose would design the gown to showcase that long creamy neck and collarbone. The line between her breasts filled with giant diamonds.  
Rose watched, eyes never leaving Daphne’s in the mirror and for once Rose didn’t feel like the one drowning. Gently rubbing the exposed shoulder, waiting for Daphne’s breathing to even out, her heaving chest slowing to a steady rhythm. Remaining cool and collected until the fire in Daphne's eye return.  
Then she the floor shift beneath her feet as her nervousness return with force. Rose realised she still had a grip on Daphne’s hair and released it gently but quickly. She stepped back and away from Daphne, gaze lower to the cream carpet once more.

“What do you think of this one?”

The voice brought her back to the present and Rose snapped her head up quickly. Daphne held up a long black dress, one half length sheer sleeve held out on display. It would show off her arms well in a sexy but reserved manor. But Daphne was anything but reserved. The woman smiled sweetly, waiting expectantly for Rose’s answer.

“It’s lovely.” Rose replied quickly and adjusted her glasses. Daphne’s smile slipped into a frown and Rose felt a spike of fear run down her spine. Did she say the wrong thing? Lou and Debbie said to appeal to the diva’s vanity. Had she just cost them the job. Oh god would she end up in prison.

“That’s what you have said every time I ask your opinion on a dress. Ah- bup bup,” Daphne held her finger up as Rose began to splutter explanations. “I want your honest opinion. Not just as a designer or an employee. But as a woman, who’s taste I trust.”  
Rose hesitated, looking for any kind of trap within those eyes, before softly speaking. Her own gaze darting to the floor.

“The dress, it- it is lovely but…” Rose paused one again, peeking from under her lashes to gauge Daphne’s response. “It’s not your colour.” Her voice gaining confidence as she proceeded. A small furrow knitting her brow as she carefully thought out a truthful answer.

“You would do the dress itself justice but it would not do the same for you.” Rose nodded, pleased with her statement. Thoughts swirling about how she would dress this woman in front of her given another opportunity.

“Thank you.” It was said softly, gently and with gratitude. Daphne brought her hands to her chest not seeming to care as the dress in her grasp was wrinkled. Her lips curving into the most genuine smile Rose had seen on her since the same words were uttered after Daphne’s small break.  
She let the dark fabric fall to the floor. Walking over to where Rose was sitting, sewing needle paused over her work. Kneeling on the couch to wrap her arms around the shy woman. Squeezing Rose’s head to her chest in a hug. Her robe had slipped and Rose’s breath ghosted over the swell of her breast. Making her shiver slightly. Petting the wild curls piled atop Rose’s head, that fit the designer’s personality perfectly, with one hand.

“I never liked that dress, it always made me feel as if I was attending a funeral. I need some colour in my life. You’ll bring colour into my life won’t you Rose?” Daphne asked, pulling back. Her head tilting to the right as her doe eyes bour down on Rose with full effect.  
Rose’s head was reeling as Daphne’s perfume flooded her senses. All thoughts scattering to the wind as her brain tried to comprehend the feeling of soft skin against her cheek. It was removed too soon and not soon enough, and once more Rose was drowning.  
Managing to splutter out a,

“What?!”

“I like having you around, nothing is drab when you’re here. You’ll stay after the Gala right? Please say you will.”

“You, you want to… hire me full time?”

“Oh. Well I was thinking more as a friend. I don’t have many female friends, but if you would rather-” Daphne’s face fell and she began to draw away. Rose snatched her hand out to grasp Daphne’s wrist.

“No! I mean yes! I mean,” Rose bit her lip to stop her mouth from spilling too many of her thoughts. “I wouldn’t mind keeping in touch.”

A sly grin slide across Daphne’s face, and she leaned her head back. Running her fingers over her collarbone as she sweep her hair back exposing her neck. Rose swallowed hard. Shifting her body closer to Rose as she leaned an elbow on the back of the couch to support her head. Daphne brought her free hand to lightly brush back an escaped lock from Rose’s face, her finger lingering to caress the clenched jaw. Muttering coyly,  
“I’m sure that’s not all you would like to touch,” Rose blinked in shock. Was Daphne actually flirting with her, or was it just her raw sensuality breaking through. Rose never knew with this woman. It kept her off balance and her already nervous manner around said woman spiked. Rose licked her lips, shifting under the intensity of Daphne’s gaze. She could feel the heat radiating off her own cheeks, and knew her blush was obvious from space.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Tearing away from those eyes took everything she had. And as she picked up her needle once more, her hands were trembling, “I should really finish this hem, and head home.”  
“I see the way you look at me,” Daphne smirked, voice low and sultry,  
“I wasn’t! I mean it’s my job to look, I-” A finger against her lips stilled them. Rose's eyes grew wide as Daphne leaned closer looking contemplatively at the lips her finger rested upon.

“I’d eat the Toussaint if those stares were even remotely professional.”

“I, I,” Rose stammered, words escaped her. Mind racing. Daphne knew of her inappropriate thoughts. Did Daphne want to kiss her as much as Rose wish it would happen? Or was this all some sort of trick to get Rose to admit it out loud?  
“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Rose whispered almost pleading as the finger that had been blocking her lips began to trace them instead.

“I like being in control,” The look Daphne gave her made Rose clench her legs tightly together, “Most of the time. However I do enjoy someone who can take what they want.” Daphne sighed, leaning back fully onto the couch. A fake pout pulling her lower lip downwards as she turned to Rose wistfully.

“Where is that woman who has nerves of steel. I know she’s in there somewhere. I saw her that day in the mirror.” Daphne teased before her head fell backwards and she let out a moan, eyes slowly slipping closed, “I can still feel her hand in my hair. My scalp tingles at the mere the thought of it,”

Rose saw a shiver ripple through Daphne as she writhed on the couch. The wariness was slipping away as lust and anticipation took its place. Licking her lips Rose watched the shifting expression on Daphne’s face. Her eyes opening to mere slits, smiling when she saw Rose gazing down hungrily. Stroking her straining neck she continued,

“It travels down, like electricity,” Fingers mapping their way down to her stomach, “Keeps going. Down. Down,” He fingers creeping past her belly button with each utterance of the word. Rose saw goose bumps rise all over Daphne’s body.

“Down-” The word escaped with the last of Daphne's breath. The pink tipped nails reached the top edge of her panties and Rose felt something within her snap. She pounced on the woman. Hand slipping into brown hair tightly to keep her head in place; the other sliding beneath the splayed robe to find purchase on a hip.  
It wasn’t how she had imagined their first kiss. No. Rose had always pictured Daphne, kindly crouching down to help her pick something she had dropped. They would look into each other eyes, as Rose would thank her. Daphne would reach out cradling Rose’s chin to prevent her looking down. Kiss her sweetly, as Rose melted.  
This, this was fierce, animalistic. Weeks worth of tension and lack of sleep wearing down her inhibitions. Rose pushed her tongue into Daphne’s eager mouth, drawing their bodies closer. Needing to get under this woman’s skin as she did hers. Daphne’s tongue twirled with hers, content to let her be in control for the moment.  
Rose pulled back for breath, gazing lazily down at the woman half beneath her. Lipstick smeared around lips plump from their rough treatment, hair tousled and a mess.

‘I did that.’ The thought crept into her mind along with the awareness of the scrapping of fingernails against that back of her scalp. ‘I did that.’ It slammed into her this time, breaking the reprieve, she was going to be in so much shit with the team.  
Eyes wide and wild Rose pulled away, trying to ignore Daphne’s glare.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me... I shouldn’t have done that.” Rose twisted her hands together, panicking and started to rise. Needing to be out of this woman’s reach, she felt as if she was losing her mind.

  
“You’re right.” Daphne’s hand caught her wrist tightly, keeping her in place, and Rose flinched, “You should have done more.” Lips were on her and Rose was devoured in return.


End file.
